Loser!
by The Heavy Carrot
Summary: Ash has it all, but not everything he wants. What is lacking? He doesn't know, and he probably won't notice what he wants, anyway. - Palletshipping Ash x Gary
1. Thief

**Well, here I go again :P Let's see if I improve with time. And I'm sorry because I started this on a clichéd way, but enjoy.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**LOSER!**

**Chapter 1**

_So, send the cars back, put the house in the market, and my big dreams too. 'Cause it's all so clear, that without you here, I'm the loser of the year._

I had it all. I was the champion, I was a Pokémon master, I had fans and money. I was probably the luckiest person in the world.

But, somehow, there was something lacking. What was it, though? Everybody talks about chasing you dreams, but nobody knows what to do once you reach them. May I just sit and watch, see what happens next?

Now I wonder why I wanted to be a Pokémon master in the first place. I have to go to every region and greet every fan… Don't get me wrong, having fans is great and I love traveling, but it's not like the old times. Pokémon battles aren't a challenge now either.

Everyone asks what I would do next. I guess I'll do as always and go to that new region. But for now, I'll just relax here.

I'm back in Kanto, near the Silver Conference, lying on a familiar rock, Pikachu just as tired as I am. I've been running all day, trying to get away from everybody. I don't think they'll find me here. It's a pity that I couldn't get to see my mother, my old friends…

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I know that I dreamed of being home, playing videogames, being normal…

But something woke me up from that pleasant dream. It was a hand ruffling my hair.

"I knew that I'll find you here." A male's voice said.

Whoever it was, he should know that I don't like being waken up. I threw a punch at him; it probably missed since I heard a deep chuckle.

I open my eyes just to see a familiar boy's face "-Gary? What are you doing?" I said, still a little bit sleepy. I notice that my small yellow mouse is still asleep.

"Everybody's looking for you. Your mother wants to see you, you know?" he said.

I rubbed my eyes "Did you come here looking for me too, Gary?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Of course, Ashy-boy." He smirked "I wanted to know if it was true, you know, this loser being a champ." I rolled my eyes. I guess that even if I was the best trainer in the universe, he'll still be calling me a loser. "And I found you here snoozing instead."

"I'm tired you know." I replied "Being the best Pokémon trainer in the world, reaching your dreams, having fangirls and stuff… It's really tiring."

"Well, I thought that that's what you wanted." He said honestly "What are you going to do now, without your dreams?"

"I guess I'll have to invent new ones. How about being the most anonymous person in the world? Or being the worst Pokémon trainer."

"Well, you are already the second one." He laughed slightly. "C'mon, your mother's waiting for you."

I woke Pikachu up and followed Gary, getting off my hat because I know that it's difficult to recognize me without it.

Gary leaded the way to a big room. When I came in, everybody in there screamed "_Congratulations_!" My mom and Professor Oak were the first to greet me (my mom didn't stop kissing and hugging me, something that Gary and all my friends noticed) then my friends came up, all my companions… Even my Pokémon were there (except a certain food-lover Pokémon and about 40 tauros)

It seemed like a party, but as long as it started, I threw myself in a couch nearby. Misty sat next to me and I noticed a pair of green eyes looking at me through the room.

"You OK?" the water-type trainer said.

"Just tired, it's been a long month…"

"But you're a Pokémon master! You should be happy!"

"I know, I know…" I said. "It's just that I don't know what to do from now on."

Misty smiled "Take it easy, Ash. Why don't you relax a little? You can train your Pokémon calmly here, in Kanto. You don't need to travel all the time."

She didn't understand. I don't want more titles. I want something. I want to know what that _something _is.

The brunet that has been observing me approached us.

"Yo," he said simply "still tired?"

I nodded. "If that's so I think you should go home, Ash" Misty said.

"I'll wait for my mother or the professor to take me to Pallet, I can wait."

"I can take you home, if you want." Gary said, surprising all of us. "I still have my convertible, you know."

Misty rolled her remembered that car, full of cheerleaders. I hesitated.

"Hmmm… All right… I'll tell mom."

I was surprised when she said that I could go home with him, I didn't think that she liked parties. "I'll see you in home, sweetie." She said and then she hugged me.

I walked with Gary to his car; he opened the car's door for me. "_Ladies first." _He smirked.

"Oh, how original." I said stepping in, letting Pikachu rest in my lap.

On our way to Pallet I asked him what he's been up to. He told me that he's been researching in Kanto for a while now, getting information for his grandfather and training. We were rather chatty as we talked about our journeys. I almost forgot that I was tired until I felt my eyelids close.

"We're here." I felt Gary shaking me slightly and I noticed that I fell asleep in his car, and I also noticed a lab coat covering me as a blanket. I lift a eyebrow at it. "You seemed cold" He explained.

I nodded as I walked to the porch of the house, "See ya" I told him.

"Goodnight." He smiled at me.

I stepped inside my (mother's) home and Pikachu went running through it. I smiled lightly as old memories returned to me. I went to my room and went to sleep with my clothes on.

Tonight I dreamed about being asleep, covered by a lab coat with a scent of cinnamon.

Wait, I don't think there are scents in dreams.

I think I stole him his lab coat.

He rather come for it if he wants it back.

_I'm not going to give it back_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams on which I'm dying are the best I ever had…_

_**End of chapter 1**_

* * *

**I decided to do a simple story, don't know too much about how it will end or what I'm going to do, but I'll keep writing it. It will probably be really fluffy and… who knows.**

**There may be some mistakes, I'll try to fix them :S Anyway, review if you liked, review if you didn't, don't do anything if you want, I'll go on with my life. (I beta read this myself xD I hate me, almost forgot about Pikachu in the whole story.)**

**Also, Simple Plan inspired me here.**

**The Heavy Carrot~**


	2. But For Now

**I don't own Pokémon sadface.**

**Ash and Gary are around 18 by the way. I just don't want to be too explicit about it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

_Sure I know you'd like to have me talk about my future and a million words or so to fill you in about my past…_

I woke up as I felt something moving in my bed, jumping from it and running away. I could tell, just by the smell of it, that it was Pikachu, running to eat the delicious breakfast that my mom cooked for us.

I jumped out my childhood bed, pushing my new "blanket" aside and I went to the kitchen. I saw my mother cooking what seemed the most incredible breakfast I've ever eaten.

"I didn't hear you last night." I told her when I walked into the kitchen.

"You are a very heavy sleeper; it would've surprised me if you did." She said chuckling. "How's my champ, anyway? I want to hear everything you have to say about your journey, I haven't seen you in a long time, sweetheart!"

We spent some time talking about my adventures. I even told her about how I feel about my fans and how exhausted I am. Did I tell her about my stealing? Well, it's not really important.

"But you probably know almost all of that. How's Pallet doing with my absence?" I asked after all of that.

"Pretty calm, as always. Mimey and I are trying to be the best cookers ever!" she said giggling. I smiled.

"Mom, you're the cooking master" I simply said. "So…What should I do now?"

"Why don't you walk around the town? I'm sure Gary will be glad to tell you what's been going on with all sorts of details. He's now the Professor Oak Jr., but I'm sure he's not busy at the moment." I nodded.

I decided it was a good idea. Gary is the last friend I've got in Pallet of my same age, I haven't seen the rest in a long time. It's great that he isn't an idiot with me anymore (well, maybe just a little bit).

As I walk my way to the Lab I saw a lot of curious young eyes fixed on me. I smiled to every one of them. They aren't as tiring as some crazy fans out there. Now that I think about it… I think I saw Gary's cheerleaders between the crazy girls. Who knew this plot twist would happen?

When I rang the doorbell I saw a tall white-haired man. Of course, it was Professor Oak (senior?).

"Oh, hello there Ash! What are you doing here? Do you want to see your Pokémon? Wait, before I forget, congratulations!" he said.

"I just wanted to know if Gary is busy. My mother said that maybe he could show me what's new around town." I answered smiling.

"Great idea! I think he isn't busy now, but he's been searching for his lab coat all morning! And he is the one to accuse _me_ of forgetting things" I chuckled nerviously.

He called Gary and I spotted him immediately. The older researcher told him what I just told and the brunet accepted.

"Let's go then, Ashy-Boy." He said. "Have you seen my lab coat? I'm 100% sure you had it last time I saw it." He asked me once we were outside.

_Bingo!_ "I don't know, maybe it's in my house." I said innocently.

I don't know what I have with this coat, but it's mine and I don't want to give it back. It's scent makes me sleep at night without any worry in the world, like if I wasn't a famous person anymore. _And I like that feeling._

He looked at me suspiciously. "Let's see the town, shall we?"

We walked through the town as he explained me about things that have changed when I wasn't here. We both smiled as memories of us playing as kids popped into our heads. He also talked about the future.

"See that house there?" He said pointing to a house in the way between the Lab and my house. It was pretty and not too small, perfect for one or two. "I'm living there. I've just rent it. Wanna see it?"

I was really surprised. Gary is now independent?

The house, as I thought, had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a really big living room, joined with a kitchen.

"Wow, Gary, this is awesome!" I said, my eyes widening.

"Nah, it's just normal, people become independent at our age, you know. If you feel like running away some day, you can come here, I know you would if you stay too much time doing nothing. It's pretty lonely around here~" He said winking.

I blushed as we were walking the way to my house; Gary wanted to check my Pokédex.

When arrived, I let Gary in. Mom wasn't here but there was a note.

"_Hello, Sweetie! I'm out buying food for lunch and dinner, don't worry about me. Please, tidy your room if I'm not home yet. I love my champ, Delia."_

I threw the note before the emerald eyed man could read it and we went to my bedroom.

"Here you are" I said handing the electronic device to him "Make yourself at home."

He sat in the bed studying my Pokédex data as I lied in the carpet.

"So here it was!" I heard him, when I noticed what he was talking about, my face turned red. "You are a little liar, aren't you, Ashy-Boy?" He said, patting me playfully with his foot. "I'll let it pass this time because of you, but don't go messing with my lab coat, Ok? I'm sure you used it as a blanket last night, didn't you? At least tell me that you slept with clothes on."

"Oh, shut up! You gave it to me! I just forgot it!" I said, blushing like crazy. "I was sleepy and …!"

"Hey, don't need to be too defensive about it! I was just kidding!" He said smirking. "Obviously, you haven't changed your clothes since yesterday."

I looked at myself and noticed that it was true.

I convinced him to help me cleaning my room. "Well, you owe me! I have to go now; I need to help gramps with lunch, bye!"

I just couldn't stop thinking about how Gary has become so helpful to everybody. And I'm here lazing around. Maybe I should be like him, help my mother…

_Maybe I shouldn't have let him take away his lab coat._

I changed my clothes. When my mother arrived the house, she cooked lunch as I tried to help her without killing something with the kitchen knife.

After lunchtime we started talking.

"That's great! Gary is moving on already! I still remember when you were little kids!" She said happily. I sighed; I'm still a momma's boy. "But, you know Ashy? I'm sure when you find out what to do now, or maybe… Maybe you'll find some special girl… But don't worry about it! You don't have to be always following Gary's steps to become better than him, take your time."

She knew that if Gary takes a step, I had to catch up with him. But, what was that last part about? I'll find a girl?

Is that what I want? Am I going to run away as Gary said I'll do? Am I losing this part of my life after all?

_Some fine day when we go walking, we'll take time for idle talking. Sharing every feeling as we watch each other smile…_

**End of chapter two.**

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewer(s), you're great =3**

**Also, I think my father knows I'm up at 00:00 but it's allrighhht….**

**The Heavy Carrot~ **


	3. Oblivious

**Sorry, this took a little bit longer than the usual, I had a bad day yesterday :S**

**I don't own Pokémon but I do own a lot of stupid merchandising.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was a brand new day today. I decided to stop thinking about those things that were running through my mind last night as I change my pajamas to my typical outfit.

I stayed at home with my mother, leaning how to take care of myself in the kitchen. I accidentally cut myself a couple of times but it's nothing that some band aids can't cure.

The doorbell rang and I ran to open it.

"Mr. Ketchum? Is that you? We're from the PokéChannel and we want to ask you some questions. Is that all right?" A lady with a microphone said. She was probably new in her job and she looked really nervous. She was pretty, too.

"Sure" I said smiling.

I let the girl and the camera man into the living room. My mother looked at us funny, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"So, tell us Mr. Ketchum, how does being a Pokémon Champion feel? Was it difficult to train your Pokémon?" The reporter asked.

"Things haven't changed much; I just have a title now. I'm also glad that my dream came true." I started "My Pokémon? Well, some of them were a little bit stubborn like me, but our friendship was what counted."

She asked some similar questions and I asked them with the first thing that came to my mind. At least until she asked a different kind of question.

"That's great! And… what about your relationship with humans? Anyone special?" She said winking.

I blinked. "Hmmm, well, I've got a lot of friends and my family-" A chuckle interrupted me.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant… You know, any romance in your life?" I blushed.

"W-Well, I've been kind of busy training. I don't know much about… that kind of stuff."

But I thought about it, sure I can notice when someone is good looking, like the lady in front of me or Gary, wait, what? Anyway I probably won't notice if I have a crush on anyone.

"You aren't interested in anybody? Like, when you feel butterflies or you just don't want to let her go?" I shocked my head nervously. I'm not a good liar and the woman was looking at me, probably suspecting something.

The interview lasted a few more minutes but I wasn't paying too much attention. When the camera man and the girl left, I sighed. There's no way of getting away from last night's question, so I took Gary's advice.

I left my Pokémon at home and I went to Gary's house to check if he was there. As he said, I was 'running away'. When I was about to give up, a surprised Gary opened the door in his researcher clothes -the beloved lab coat and contacts included.

"Ash? I didn't expect you. Please, come in." He said. He looked kind of tired and he wasn't as cocky as always.

"You OK? You seem tired" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I just been working all night, it's all right."

"Sorry then, maybe I'm disturbing you. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, Ashy-Boy! Please entertain me!" He said smirking. I try to be nice with him and he doesn't change a bit.

"I just wanted to come around and… I don't know, do something. You're my only friend around here." I said. I even hesitated at the 'friend' part, but I think it's right.

"Well, I don't know what to do either. Let's just watch TV."

He started to switch channels until he found the last thing I wanted to watch- myself. How is it on TV already?

I jumped to get the remote control and change it, but he was faster than me and he lifted it higher.

"Gary! I don't wanna watch this!" I said trying to get it down, but he is stronger than me.

"Hey! I think it's interesting! Who's that boy in the screen? He looks like a completely loser!" He said smirking.

"NO! Change it right now!" I ordered.

"Why? Do you want to hide anything?" I blushed. There isn't anything I want to hide, I think… There isn't, right? It's just a normal interview.

"Fine!" I said looking away angrily.

He laid back "This will be sooo much fun~" He focused all of his attention on the screen.

My face was still red. Do you know that feeling when you watch something you did some time ago and simply hate it? Well, now I know it.

"My, my, looks like someone was trying to flirt with Ashy-Boy!" He smirked.

"W-What are you talking about!?"

"Hey, I studied some psychology, and I know when someone is flirting. Hell- I'm a good flirter myself." He said punching me softly in the arm.

Please, Arceus, cut the scene you know I don't want him to see – Please, please, please, pl-

Well he didn't.

"Ashy-Boy! I didn't know you had a love interest!" He said focusing now in the real life me. "Tell me!" He said mockingly sitting closer to get my attention.

"W-What are you talking about?" I said. "No one!"

"Well, Ashy, I'm sorry but I can't believe you, your face doesn't seem to agree with you." He said.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business!" Then an idea occurred me "Why don't _you_ tell me who is your 'love interest'." He looked kind of surprised.

"Well, _why should I tell you_?" He repeated. "I know! How about we say our crushes out loud at the same time?" He joked.

"Ha, ha. Then you don't say anything and I stand here looking like an idiot. I'm not so stupid, you know?"

"Wow, that was actually my plan! Impressive!" He smirked. Then he faked a pout. "But if you tell me I swear I won't tell anybody. Or are you afraid?"

"N-No, I'm not! I just don't want to tell _you_!"

"OK, Ashy, relax! Not even a clue?" I hit him with my cap. "Hey, I get it! I'll leave it alone. But don't get so angry! I was just kidding, Ash." He ruffled my hair.

I don't know why, but hearing my real name calmed me down. I even laughed a little bit.

When the interview finished he talked about the research he was doing. It was pretty interesting, but I just could notice that his eyes were glowing. It wasn't the light what made them glow, but I don't know what else it could be.

We talked, laughed and smiled, just like two childhood friends would do. He was nice to me and I think he even enjoyed my company. We're so much closer now than when we were in our journeys.

We're too close now. There was a strange silence in the middle of our conversation.

"I'm sorry" I heard him say.

"Excuse me?" I said a little bit confused. "What for?"

"You know… Our journey… How I acted like I didn't know you when I got my squirtle… I just hate to think I was such a moron." He looked sad.

"I… Wow, you don't need to apologize; I know you didn't mean it." I smiled and then I patted his shoulder "You're still a little bit of a moron anyway."

"Hey!"

"I think I have to go home now. See you another time?"

"Whenever you want" He threw his arm around my shoulders and then he let me go. I was confused.

I went home thinking about two things:

I need to learn about flirting signs. I guess it's time to visit the flirt master.

There is no way that Gary was flirting with me (check number 1). It's not something that bothers me but it's weird, right?

_But believe me, I'm not hostile, I just want to hear you laugh when I'm sarcastic like that. And that just makes me a damn human, like you._

**The End of chapter 3**

* * *

**It's a little bit short, I think. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll be posting new chapters faster from now on.**

**Review if you liked it or if you didn't or if you notice any mistake. I'll read every comment.**

**The Heavy Carrot~**


	4. Learning

**This chapter is from Gary's POV just because I saw him in that ending thing and I fangirled a lot. I know that I live like a Slowpoke and I'm kinda lazy xD. And sorry for taking so long, I actually have this since 2 weeks ago, but last week I was in London (woah!) and I'm lazy (and Spanish, that makes double lazy)**

**And thanks qfaceq to help me (happyface, heart)**

**I don't own Pokémon. Nobody here does.**

**Chapter 4**

I sighed.

_He's an idiot._ He goes on adventures and journeys when he's 10, he returns at 18 without knowing anything about… Well, about real life! Somebody needs to teach him some basic things about living on his own!

_Arceus,_ if only I had something interesting to do now instead of distracting myself with him…

The research in the lab is easy and boring now. There isn't much to study about now; maybe those new Pokémon in that recently discovered region, but we don't have much information about it. I decided to give myself a few days off.

"Nothing interesting?" Tracey said. Even he got bored of drawing the same old Pokémon, I guess. "Why don't you go out with Ash?" He smirked.

Yes, he's a Pokémon watcher, and he's not as stupid as he looks. I don't have to say a thing and he's already speculating things. Or maybe my actions are just too obvious.

"Shut it." I said. "He's probably busy. If he hasn't got anything to do, he'll come over."

"Well, he needs to get something to communicate with the rest of the world; he needs a mobile phone or something like that. "

"He probably won't use it." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, that's none of your business."

He looked at me. He can be intimidating sometimes, and I don't know what's going on in his head.

"Oh, C'mon! Say it already!"

That took me aback.

"W-What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. It's obvious!" He persisted." I won't get mad, I promise."

"Well, not for me!" I answered. Of course I knew what he meant.

He tried to stay calm. "Gary, please. I know that you… have a thing for Ash."

There was an awkward silence.

"Just because he's a good friend doesn't mean th-"

"I wasn't talking about that. It's the way you behave, I'm a Pokémon Watcher and I know how they act in different situations. And I can see the same behaviors in you."

I blushed, internally, of course. "Well, I'm not a Pokémon."

"That doesn't change a thing. You can tell me, you know, I don't really care about your sexual orientation, I just want you to be honest." Then he smirked "I'll tell you how Ash acts around you."

That got my attention.

"For Arceus's sake! Fine" I frowned. "I may have some feelings towards him. But it's not a big deal!" _His face, his eyes, his adorable self…- _that's what love stories usually say, not me.

He smiled kindly. "I'm just trying to make you realize that you might have a bad time if you hide it too much."

"I'm not good at telling the truth without doing something stupid. And I'm happy as I am." I know I'm stubborn. "And how about Ash's behavior? I mean, not that I care, but you made a promise."

"I'm sure you've notice it too, but I'll say it." He started. "He's oblivious about… everything. But he can't hide his emotions very well because he doesn't know how he feels. I think he is confused when it comes to you; he has always admired you, even when you mocked him and maybe those feelings have been evolving with your relationship. He probably is realizing right now that he has a crush on you."

After his long theory, I stayed quiet. All of that made sense; he must have planned all of that a long time ago.

"I'll think about it." I went to my old room. I don't sleep there, but I usually go there to pass the time.

It was about six o'clock when I heard my phone ring. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Gary! Guess who!" I immediately knew who it was.

"Ash? Wha- Have you bought a mobile phone?" Well, that's a coincidence.

"Yeah, I've been in Pewter Town with Brock talking about things and he told me that I needed one of these so we could talk more often." He stopped for a moment. "Me and all of my friends like you, I mean. I'm back in Pallet now."

I laughed. "If you're in Pallet, why did you call me?"

There was a sigh at the other side. "I didn't want to, this thing called you by itself! I prefer the machines at the Pokémon Centers."

My laugh became louder. "Well, those things are going to be useless now." I calmed down. "Well, what else did you and Brock talk about?"

"N-Nothing." He lied.

"Sure… Well, Ashy, you better get used to your mobile phone. Do you want me to help you with it? I don't have anything else to do."

"Yeah, that'll be great. Are you coming over?"

"Sure, see ya!" I hung up the phone,

Tracey was at my door.

"Gary, it's your chance!" He joked.

I rolled my eyes.

On my way to Ash's house, I called a certain Ex-Gym Leader. We aren't the best of friends, but I wanted to know why Ash lied to me.

"Gary? Hello! What a coincidence, I've seen Ash some hours ago! How are you?" Brock said.

"Fine, thanks." I answered. "I wanted to ask… Was Ash acting weird?" I went straight to the point.

He thought about it.

"Well, he asked some weird questions about flirting and things like that." He chuckled. "Then he started acting normally."

"Flirting?"

"Yeah, things about how to know if someone is flirting with you or how to flirt! Haha, the boy has fallen in love! They grow up so fast~" There was a small silence. "Excuse me; I have to go back to work."

"All right, I'm sorry. That was all I wanted to ask you. Bye"

_That idiot._ If he were more discreet, I wouldn't be so nervous about him realizing things now.

Once in his house, I taught him about how to use his phone. He learned quickly, but he was having a hard time with the touchscreen. He looked focused- on me. Did I notice signs of flirting? Oh _Mew,_ why does my mind do things I don't want it to do?

"Here," I said sitting closer to him. I decided to follow Tracey's advice, and well, advance a little bit. "If you do this, it'll be easier for you to understand." Every time I moved an inch closer, he blushed redder, but he was always smiling at me.

I stayed with him until I realized how late it was.

"Gary! Before you go… Umm… How do I say this?" He scratched the back of his head. "Nothing, forget it."

"Ash? What was it?" I asked.

"N-Nothing! I just…" He stopped talking for seconds" Do you like someone? A crush?" He said quickly and then he blushed.

That's what I wanted him to say. I knew that I was smirking "A crush? Well maybe… Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

"Well, don't ask things like that if you won't like the answer~" I said flirtingly.

I refused to take this much longer. I leaned a little bit closer to him, but I got scared. I hugged him.

"Well, I'll see you later, phone me if you want to ask me something."

I felt him hugging me back. I don't know how long it lasted, or if it looked weird for two young men to be hugging like that, but I couldn't resist myself. After that, we were both blushing.

"Goodbye!" He said and I rushed to my house.

I'm such a coward.

_But believe me, I'm not hostile__,__I just want to hear you laugh__, w__hen I'm sarcastic like that,__  
__That just makes me a dumb human, like you__._

**End Of Chapter 4**

**I want to say it again:  
I'm sorry! I activated my snorlax mode :S After correcting the mistakes that awesome **_**qfaceq**_** noticed I feel stupid xD How can I be so blind!**

**Hope you enjoyed, review or favourite or whatevah if you want. **

_**The Heavy Carrot~**_


End file.
